Slow Jam
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: At Tucker’s party everyone is having fun dancing. Everyone that is, except for a pretty Goth girl in a violet dress and a handsome ghost hybrid in a blue suit. What happens when a slow song comes on? Story featuring “Slow Jam” by Usher and Monica DS and T


Slow Jam

Disclaimer: People, do I really need to say it? Just in case you don't know what I was going to say I'll say what I was going to say; I don't own anything. Nothing, nada, zip, goose egg! Need I say more? I don't think so.

Summary: At Tucker's party everyone is having fun dancing. Everyone that is, except for a pretty Goth girl in a violet dress and a handsome ghost hybrid in a blue suit. What happens when a slow song comes on? Story featuring "Slow Jam" by Usher and Monica D/S and T/V

14-year-old Danny Fenton was with his best friend and Casper High's own techno-geek, Tucker Foley.

"So, I bet you're excited. You're the first of me and Sam to turn 15."

Tucker smiled and said, "Yep, everything's going to be perfect."

Danny asked, "Do you have a date yet?"

Tucker shook his head and said, "No, but I was thinking of asking Valerie though," Tucker looked at his best friend and asked, "Is that okay with you?"

Danny said, "Yea, yea, it's okay. Besides, it's your party and you should be able to ask whoever you want."

Tucker smiled and said, "Thanks man," Then he noticed Valerie and said, "There she is, later!" Then Tucker ran to Valerie.

Danny suddenly felt someone tap him on his back so he turned around to face his other best friend, unique Goth girl, Sam Manson.

Danny smiled and said, "Hey, Sam."

Sam smiled and asked, "Hey Danny, where's Tucker?"

Danny said, "He's asking Valerie to his party."

Sam said, "Man, I can't believe how many people are going to his party."

Danny said, "I guess it's because his party is in the coolest teen-club in town."

Sam said, "I still can't believe you let Tucker ask Valerie out, I thought you were crazy about her!"

Danny said, "I guess I'm not anymore."

Sam said, "Good for you Danny! This party is going to be cool!"

Danny replied, "Yep, a cool party at the new teen-club the Blue Room!"

Sam said, "I still can't believe that Tucker was able to afford it."

Danny asked, "He didn't ask you for money?"

Sam said, "Nope, weird, huh? Usually he'd be begging him to help."

Danny nodded; he and Tucker were the only people in the school who knew Sam's family was filthy rich.

Sam then asked, "Danny, are you sure you're going to be okay with Tucker and Valerie?"

Danny said, "Sam I told you already that I'm fine, besides, you know she probably won't say…"

Suddenly Tucker came and said, "Yes! She said yes!"

Sam smiled and said, "Cool, that's great, Tuck."

Danny said, "Yeah, that's great!"

Tucker smiled and said, "Thanks you guys." Then he ran back to Valerie.

Danny said, "Sam we are such losers!"

Sam said, "Danny, we are not losers, what makes you say that?"

Danny answered, "Sam, we're the only people without dates."

Sam said, "Oh, come on! We are not the only people without dates."

Danny said, "Yes we are!"

Sam asked, "What about Paulina?"

Danny said, "She's going Dash."

Sam asked, "Star?"

Danny replied, "Going with Kwan."

Sam asked, "Um, Mickey?"

Danny said, "He's going with that brunette girl Tucker hangs out with."

Sam said, "I guess we are the only people without dates, oh well!"

Danny said, "Sam, you can't honestly tell me it doesn't bother you that you're the only girl without a date."

Sam said, "Danny, you know me better than that."

Danny said, "Yes, you're a unique, intelligent individual, but Sam, come on."

Sam rolled her eyes and asked, "You really care about this don't you?"

Danny said, "I guess."

Sam sighed and said, "Fine! Fine, we'll both look for dates."

Danny asked, "But where? I mean the party's tomorrow, how are we going to get dates?"

Sam said, "We'll just look at the party then! Come on, there'll probably be someone who will wanna hang out with us."

Danny smiled and said, "Deal."

Sam said, "Deal." Then they shook on it.

* * *

The next morning when Danny was at the mall looking for something to wear he spotted Sam.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Danny asked

Sam said, "Hey Danny, I was just looking for something to wear tonight."

Danny said, "That's cool, me too."

Sam asked, "Any luck?"

Danny said, "No, I don't really like any of the suits here, how about you?"

Sam said, "No, all the dresses here are pink and none of them are black."

Danny laughed and said, "Well, keep looking Sam; I'm sure you'll find something."

Sam said, "Yeah, good luck to you, too." Then they parted ways. When Danny got a few stores away he noticed a complete baby blue suit, he looked at it and when he decided it was just what he wanted he got inside and bought the suit.

A couple of stores away Sam was looking at the dresses but of course, they were all PINK! She screamed inside her head, _isn't there one dress in this whole mall that's Goth appropriate and isn't pink?! _Suddenly as if there was an invisible person answering her question, Sam found a great dress. It was pretty, violet colored dress. She knew this was as close as she was going to get to black, so she went inside and bought the dress. When she got out of the shop she smiled and thought, _Maybe Danny will finally notice if I wear this dress. _Even though she never liked to admit it Sam had a crush on Danny. The only problem was that Danny only seemed to like her as a friend, not anything else. There were even times when Sam made it obvious that she had feelings for him, but he was just so clueless, and he was always getting crushes on other girls that he just couldn't tell.

* * *

That night when Sam was finished getting ready for the party, she got a web cam invitation from Tucker. Sam turned her web cam on and was able to talk.

Sam said, "Hey, Tucker, you look great!"

Tucker asked, "You think so?"

Sam said, "Yeah, Valerie will love you."

Tucker said, "Thanks."

Sam asked, "Say, when are you going to pick Valerie up?"

Tucker said, "Right now, actually, I just wanted to see how you were."

Sam said, "I'm fine, why?"

Tucker said, "You just seemed a little weird today."

Sam said, "Oh, I guess it's because me and Danny have to try and find people to hang out with tonight."

Tucker said, "Don't worry Sam," then Tucker looked at his watch and said, "Well, I better go, bye Sam."

Sam said, "Bye Tuck."

Tucker said, "Bye, oh and Sam, I'm sure Danny will wanna hang out with you tonight. " Then Tucker logged off. When Sam shut down her computer she put on two small black and purple earrings, put on a skull necklace, and headed to the Blue Room. When she got to the Blue Room she was glad to see that the room was already packed with people. Sam went to Tucker.

Tucker smiled and said, "Hey, Sam."

Sam said, "Hey Tuck, man, everyone in school is coming to your party!"

Tucker said, "I know, it's great!"

Just then Valerie came up to them.

Valerie smiled and said, "Hi, Sam, you look amazing."

Sam said, "Thanks, you look great, too."

Valerie said, "Well, I'm sure Danny will love you."

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes. Then she left to the dance floor. As soon as she left Danny came up to Tucker and Valerie.

Danny smiled and said, "Hey you guys."

Tucker said, "Hey, Danny."

Valerie said, "Hey Danny, you look handsome."

Danny said, "Thanks, you guys look great, too."

Tucker said, "Well, have fun."

Danny said, "Okay see you guys later." Then he went to the dance floor. Soon both Danny and Sam started talking to people, but for some reason they felt as though that person was missing something. Danny felt all the girls were missing something special, and Sam felt that all the guys she talked to were nothing like Danny, the person she really wanted to be with. When Danny had enough of being alone he went to Tucker and said, "Hey Tucker, I'm gonna head out, happy birthday."

Tucker said, "Okay, see you."

Danny sighed and asked, "Hey, have you seen Sam?"

Tucker said, "No, sorry."

Danny said, "Okay, bye."

Tucker gave him a small smile and saw Danny go. Danny was at the door when he heard a song come on. Danny decided to see all the people having fun, maybe he'll get lucky. So he walked on the dance floor and sat down on a nearby table. Just then he saw a very pretty girl standing in the middle of the floor. He took a deep breath and walked up to her (AN: Just so there's no confusion, Sam's turned around, that's why Danny doesn't know who it is.) Danny tapped the girl on the shoulder.

When the girl turned around Danny asked, ""Sam, is that you?"

Sam smiled and said, "Hey Danny, I haven't seen you tonight."

Danny said, "I know," then he asked, "So, have any luck finding someone to hang out with?"

Sam asked, "No, you?"

Danny said, "No, I guess there's just no one we're really into."

Sam said, "I guess not." They stood in silence listening to the music.

After a few moments of silence Danny asked, "Sam, do you wanna dance?"

Sam said, "More than you know." They smiled and started to dance. After a few moments of dancing a slow song came on. They smiled and dance with each other. (AN: Just so you readers know, when the guy sings, the writing is going to be in bold, and the girl singing is going to be underlined, and when they're singing together it'll be italic.)

**I was all alone**

**I was feeling rather low**

**I needed someone to lift my spirits up**

**So I dropped in on a dance **

**Just to take a glance **

**Then this lovely thing was, she was more than enough **

**I asked her for her hand**

**Said would you like to dance**

**So pleased that I had asked, she quickly took my hand**

**And we danced and fell in love**

**On a slow jam, oh**

**Play another slow jam**

**This time make it sweet**

**On a slow jam, for my baby and for me**

**Play another slow jam **

**This time make it sweet**

**On a slow jam, for my baby and for me**

Seems what you say is true

I feel the same way, too

You see I've waited all night long just to dance with you

And when you touched my hand, I knew you were the man

To turn my world around and make my dreams come true

The magic in your eyes made me realize 

That everything I feel has got to be real

And we danced and feel in love on a slow jam

_Play another slow jam _

_This time make it sweet _

_On a slow jam (_for me and my baby

_Play another slow jam_

_This time make it sweet_

_On a slow jam, for my baby and for me_

**I've been trying to find someone who I could give my good loving to**

**Never, ever did I dream I'd find someone?**

I've been trying to find someone, too

I prayed to heaven then I found you

I swear I fell in love the night you,

Danced into my heart

_Play another slow jam_

_This time make it sweet_

_On a slow jam, for my baby and for me_

_Play another slow jam_

_This time make it sweet_

_On a slow jam, for my baby and for me_

When the song ended Danny and Sam looked into each other's eyes.

Sam looked down and said, "Thanks, Danny." Then she let go.

Danny said, "Yeah, it was fun."

After a moment of silence Sam said, "Danny, I have to tell you something.

Danny asked, "What is it?"

Sam said, "The song, um, it sort of helped me realize how I felt about-about y-you."

Danny said, "Yeah, me, too." Danny smiled and kissed her. They spent the rest of the party together, dancing to slow jams and having fun.

The

End

AN: Well, there you go! Another one finished! 3rd one this week, cool! Hoped you enjoy! Please RxR!

_

* * *

-DxSfluffluver4ever_


End file.
